onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma
| devil fruit= | }} Inazuma is a Revolutionary, originated from South Blue, and is an okama who serves under Emporio Ivankov in Impel Down. Because of Iva's gender changing powers, Inazuma has both appeared as a man and as a woman.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, A male Inazuma discovers Luffy and Mr. 2.One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, A female Inazuma greets Mr. 2. Appearance While Inazuma's appearance is different depending on the current gender (his original gender is male), Inazuma's basic appearance is the same for both genders. Inazuma dresses in clothes and has hair that are dark on one side and are light on the other side. On top of Inazuma's forehead, there is a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar that goes across over Inazuma's right eye. Usually Inazuma is seen with a glass of wine being held up with the left hand, and sporting a particular pose, even while fighting, and even continues to hold the wine glass while using his devil fruit ability. As a man, Inazuma wears his glasses on. His jaw and body are also quite rectangular in shape. As a woman, Inazuma wears her glasses on top of her forehead, her jaw and body are also quite rounded in shape. Abilities Inazuma is an accomplished fighter who is capable of fighting while still maintaining his somewhat jaunty pose and holding his glass of wine.One Piece Manga - Chapter 539, Inazuma is seen fighting in his own style while accompanying Luffy and Iva. Devil Fruit Inazuma ate the Choki Choki no Mi, which allows him transform parts of his body into scissors and manipulating whatever he cuts as though it were paper.One Piece Manga - Chapter 540, Inazuma is seen cutting the stone floor of Level 6 of Impel Down and picking locks. History He was a Revolutionary from the South Blue. For his membership, he was incarcerated into Level 5 of Impel Down, but his comrade, Emporio Ivankov, freed him and led him to Level 5.5, "New Kama Land". When Luffy and his companions started causing a ruckus in Impel Down, Inazuma and the rest of New Kama Land witnessed their exploits over the monitors they hacked over. After Luffy was transferred to Level 5, Inazuma as a man, roamed a forest of Level 5 of and witnessed Luffy and Mr. 2's bloody encounter with some wolves. After witnessing the encounter and Luffy's use of Haki, Inazuma took them before Ivankov. Before his leader, they were asked by the deeply poisoned Luffy to help Mr. 2 despite his own condition. Deeply moved by this, Inazuma and Iva decided to help them. Ten hours and a sex change courtesy of Iva later, Inazuma greeted an awaken Mr. 2 in New Kama Land. There she explained things to the ballet dancer alongside her leader. Among the explanations, she told Mr. 2 of Luffy undergoing a painful treatment to cure himself of Magellan's poisons via the aid of Iva's Devil Fruit powers. After ten more hours of intense recovery by Luffy and another sex change, Inazuma and the rest of New Kama Land were surprised to find the young pirate was able to endure such a painful treatment in such a short amount of time. When Luffy came out of his treatment, the young pirate accidentally revealed that both he and the soon-to-be executed Portgas D. Ace are the sons of their leader, Monkey D. Dragon. When Inazuma and Ivankov learned about this , they both decided the time to escape from Impel Down had arrived, and decided to assist Luffy in rescuing Ace from Level 6. After fighting their way to Level 6 and passing through all the traps along the way. Inazuma and the rest found that they were too late. Ace had already been taken from his cell. Desperate to get to the first floor of Impel Down, they tried using the express elevator that would lead directly there. The elevator however was too far beyond and the its shaft blocked. The stairway they came down was no good either as it was suddenly closed behind bars. To make matters worse, sleeping gas was pouring through it. Fortunately, Inazuma blocked the sleeping gas by cutting up slabs of the floor and blocking the opening with them. Though the situation now seemed that just getting Luffy out of Impel Down was the only thing to do as Ace was then too far away, spurred on by Luffy's determination, Inazuma and the rest of the group decided to continue the rescue even if it lead them directly Marineford. As they were planning to do so, they decided to take two prisoners from Level 6 along with them to help, Crocodile and Jinbei. With Iva blackmailing Crocodile to make sure the former Shichibukai doesn't betray them, and Jinbei freely joining them, Inazuma picked the locks to their cells and freed them. After cutting up some more of the floor and making a pathway, Inazuma and the others escaped with the help of Crocodile's Devil Fruit powers on the ceiling. Upon escaping to the level above, Inazuma rallied with the rest of the residents of New Kama Land and began a riot in the prison as they aided Luffy and his allies in escaping.One Piece Manga - Chapter 541, Inazuma and the rest of New Kama Land riot as they aid Luffy. Translation and Dub Issues is Japanese for "lightning bolt". References Category:Human Category:Revolutionaries Category:South Blue Characters Category:Impel Down Category:Female Category:Male Category:Swordsmen